


Just a few more

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Background Relationships, Background for Just one more, Drabble Collection, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Honeymoons, I'll update tags as I go, Multi, Potions, a component to another fic, many many babies, soups, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Background drabbles to the WIP "Just one more".
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Dramione background, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, background drastoria - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! So the universe of JOM just keeps sprouting so many wonderful side pairings and in-jokes, I decided to give its own collection. I'll update tags and things as I go! Don't want to spoil too much!  
I also want to say thank you to the outpouring of love and faithful readers of Just One More. Y'all have no idea how happy it makes me that my little floof fest gets so much support.  
If your wandering in from somewhere else, here's the base fic. 

[Just one more, Dramione WIP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781178/chapters/67516136)


	2. Fortunate timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Blaise, Daphne, and Issac came to be. Or "well it's the end of the bloody world anyway"

May 2 1998 

Daphne stood and stared at the black stone walls lining the tunnel out of Hogwarts. Around her chaos rang out as students organized themselves to leave,for good or only to sneak back in it was impossible to tell. 

Pansy’s voice cut through to her in the fog 

"Daph, take the first years please, I have to find Draco." Pansy clutched her hand with a soft squeeze 

A row of terrified Slytherin first years turned, watching the seen unfold, standing in a neat line. 

"I asked him to get Astoria, she was still doing detention.. when …" Daphne couldn't even bring herself to vocalize the strange turn of events of the night. "I need to wait for Blaise anyway. I'll tell Draco to come and find you when he comes back with Tori."

Pansy opened her mouth to argue but then snapped it shut. "Fine, but you remind him….remind him if the worst happens…I won't end up with fucking Goyle- " 

"I know Pans, I-" Daphne suddenly wrapped the other girl in a tight embrace. "We look out for each other. That's what we do." 

"We also don't hug. Are you feeling alright?" Pansy asked, wriggling out of her grasp. "Look, it's time to go, we'll talk about this later. " She signaled for the first years to start walking and Pansy followed after.

Daphne wondered if she'd ever see her again to have that conversation. 

"There you are!" Blasie was running towards her from the opposite direction. She thought she'd feel relief at the sight of him but instead the knot in her stomach just wrenched even tighter. 

"I have to tell you something - "

"I knew you wouldn't leave without Tori - "

"Besides that. Blaise please, listen to me." She took his hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm pregnant." 

His face fell into an expression of extreme disbelief and confusion. "How-"

"How? What do you mean  _ how _ -" 

Blaise closed his eyes, cradled her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers. "You're right...that’s all the more reason you should go, before things get worse-" 

Daphne put her hands on his "No matter what happens tonight, think about us ok? The three of us and what kind of world we want. " 

Blaise nodded. "Ok, I will now you need to go- "

"Not without Tori." 

The loud crack of a sloppy apparition interrupted her. Malfoy was holding Astoria bridal style with her leg bound up in bandages. 

"Sorry I’m late. Busy kicking arse and taking names.” The brunette announced, carefully getting to both feet. “I think it’s just a sprain, but you know this one.” Leaning up, she kissed Draco on the cheek. “Okay, ready to evacuate.”

Draco scowled, then shook his head. “I have to go. You lot get out of here, now. Get as far away as you can.” With that, he apparated away.

“Right, thanks for that Daphne.” Astoria gave a wide grin “Always wanted to get my hands on him, just once.”

Her sister rolled her eyes “Now’s not the time -”

“Always wanted to climb him like a tree.” 

“Come on Astoria!” Blaise snapped.

“Well, it’s the end of the bloody world anyway. Oh wait up I’m actually limping.”

_ May 2 1999 _

Astoria scooped the sleeping infant up from his cot and held him against her chest. “Thank you again for letting us stay here tonight Daph. Draco didn’t feel right...staying in the castle.” 

Daphne looked past her sister, to the sitting room where the blond wizard was sitting in front of the fire, nursing a healthy sized drink. “It’s no problem, but I need to know -” She tilted her head and Astoria nodded eagerly in response. “He’s a mess, Tori...what if he goes to -”

The other witch just shook her head. “I’ve known it was meant to be since the night. Even if it’s not a lot of time between us, I want to spend it with him.” 


	3. A very Hinny Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, the Harry and Ginny bone broth incident.

The cerulean blue waters of southern France shone brightly off in the distance from the vantage of the honeymoon suite. Harry leaned over the balcony's railing, letting the breeze wash over in the moment of serenity, listening for the sounds of Ginny arriving from the venture down to the lobby. 

He turned when the sound of the door opening reached his ears, taking a moment to take his new wife in. Their time in the sun had put so many new freckles on her she almost appeared tanned by them all. Though she had cut her hair after the Battle two years ago, it now hung in a copper curtain down to her shoulders. But what had to be most breathtaking of all, and still caught him off guard every time he saw it, was the roundness of the bump growing around her middle, now looking like a pregnancy belly instead of just an odd weight gain. 

“We got a package from Mum,” she explained, holding up a brown wrapped parcel. “It’s addressed to the hotel.” 

“Strange. Well, open it.” Harry insisted. Ginny nodded, sitting down with the package and pulling the string to let the paper fall away. Inside was a clear plastic container with a brown soup-like liquid in a very powerful stasis charm. 

“To the Newlyweds, This is how you’re father, and I kept the magic alive. Gag. - It’s an old family recipe, passed down from my grandmother Prewett. Love Mum. Again, Gross.” Ginny intoned, reading from the card, grabbing a tattered old recipe card. “Oh, it's a potion. I thought it was soup…”

Harry opened the lid to the container. “Smells like soup.” 

The witch’s ginger brows came together as she read. “I think half of these ingredients are illegal...or at least highly regulated now....and I think  _ that _ might be extinct…”

“Tastes like soup too.”

“Harry! You know better than just to go tasting strange potions!” she admonished. 

“It’s your mum. She wouldn’t poison us! “ He looked up over the lip of the container at her as he took a sip straight from it. “It’s kind of bland.” Ginny still looked suspicious “ You’re already pregnant. What else can happen?”

_ The next day.  _

“Throw….the card, the whole recipe out of the window. Into the Ocean. I’d do it, but I don’t think I can walk. “ Ginny laid spread out in the dismantled bed, limbs spread like a starfish. 

Harry pushed himself up from the floor, glasses askew, dangling from one ear. “George.”

“You’re dehydrated. It’s me, Ginny.”

“Nonnononono. That...that was clearly an experiment from George. A prank. Both.”

Her eyes darted around the room wildly before nodding. “Yeah...yeah...probably...Let’s go with that. But we have a responsibility to make sure that never happens to anyone ever again. Destroy the evidence and never speak of this again.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
